


Distractions

by Ashesofthesoul



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: HE JUST REALLY LIKES ANIMALS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashesofthesoul/pseuds/Ashesofthesoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludwig was acting oddly. Everyone noticed, but no one was impolite to point it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

Something was definitely odd about Ludwig today. Well.. odder than normal. Everyone had noticed, even if no one was willing to be impolite enough to bring it up. The normally stoic, if not awkward, German had entered the room and sat down without even commenting on why he was late, something that normally he would apologize profusely for on the rare time that it were to happen. But more than that he seemed… nervous.  
  
Feliciano thought that perhaps he and Gilbert had had a fight before the meeting, and that was the cause of his strange behaviour. Arthur thought that perhaps he just hadn’t slept enough the night before, and they were all reading far too much into it. After all, despite his normal state of calm organization, Ludwig was still only human, right? As human as any of them were anyhow. And they grew tired, were fully capable of becoming overwhelmed and burning out. Secretly, the Brit hoped this wasn’t the case.  
  
And then the wiggling began from the painfully obvious lump in Ludwig’s shirt, a small gasp of surprise filling the room. And still, the blonde made no move to acknowledge it, staring straight ahead as though the other nations weren’t staring right back at him, sparing a quick glance down at his shirt. One large hand lifted, settling over the lump and rubbing gently, as though trying to soothe whatever it was that was moving around under the rough fabric of his white button down.  
  
Alfred was the first to break the silence, the only nation not too concerned about seeming impolite, and far more to the point. “Yo, Germany dude, what the hell!? You were late, not to mention you haven’t even yelled at one person today. Are you sick? Are you a body snatcher who just looks like Germany!?” As he spoke, his voice raised into a hyper, accusatory tone, Arthur rolling his eyes and covering the American’s mouth.  
  
“Alfred, really.” The Brit scolded with a huff. “You watch far too many of those ridiculous horror movies for your own good. Body snatchers, what a ridiculous idea!” Poison green eyes flickered to the blonde German now staring wide eyed as a result of Alfred’s outburst, still not speaking. “Really though, lad, you are acting rather strange. What is going on? I’m beginning to believe that America’s first assumption was the right one, and you’re ill. Granted that doesn’t explain that…” He made a motion with his hand towards the squirming lump once more. “You know whatever it is, you can tell us. Surely it isn’t anything that bad.” He pointed out, brows furrowed in curiosity.  
  
Ludwig paused a moment, cerulean eyes flickering from one face to another, taking in each curious expression. There really was no getting out of this, was there? How on earth had he thought this was a good idea to begin with? Truthfully he hadn’t thought at all, far too distracted and excited. Dammit, this weakness of his would be the end of him yet, he just knew it. His eyes flickered to the door, a deep sigh escaping his lips. Large fingers lifted, carding through slicked back blonde locks before reaching into his shirt and pulling something out slowly.  
  
A small puppy looked around excitedly, tail wagging as it happily cuddled back up to his fingers, before wandering around the table to see each of the surprised, but delighted nations. Ludwig looked eyes on the group seriously, his voice dropping to a whisper as he finally spoke. “Don’t tell bruder. He’ll be mad I took home another one. He said I wasn’t allowed any more dogs, but this one is so cute! How could I leave him there all alone?” He explained, stabbing his fingers through his hair once more.  
  
“...A dog?” Francis questioned, blinking in surprise. “Well… I suppose in the end that is very like you. Just how do you plan to hide it from your brother?”  
  
Ludwig paused, thoughtful. Shit. Fuck. “...I’m going to put him back in my shirt and hope Gilbert doesn’t notice.” He said firmly, as though it were the most foolproof plan in the world, instead of the most painfully obvious way to get caught.  
  
“Little late for that, kiddo.” The low drawl that came from the meeting room doorway was colored with amusement, crimson eyes locking on cerulean as Gilbert strolled into the room. “Before you ask, you forgot your lunch. How many times do I tell you you need to eat? I don’t make it for nothing.” He scolded, eyeing the pup and picking it up calmly. “I really wish you would stop bringing home dogs, West.” Rolling his eyes, he gave the excited animal a little pet, a smile tugging at his lips. “I’ll take the little guy home. Eat your damn lunch and actually do some work.” With that, the albino turned on his heel, exiting the room as quickly as he’d entered, leaving a plastic bag of food on the table, and an incredibly flustered, embarrassed little brother. Good. Served him right. Chuckling lowly, he dipped his head to nuzzle the pup affectionately. “He’ll never learn, will he, little guy?”


End file.
